


The Revanite Sith Warrior

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never truly believed what she's been taught, but the only way to survive was to develop a mask. Only now she's not sure who or what is underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traveling to Dromund Kaas and Balmorra

**Author's Note:**

> These are just snippets I've written based on what I experience in the game on my Sith warrior. As such, there'll be spoilers for bits and bobs of the storyline as I encounter them.
> 
> **Edit:** I chose to use one of the Vette customizations instead of the default appearance: [this one](http://tor-fashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Vette3Close.png).

"How do you live with yourself?" Vette couldn't keep the question inside any longer. She _had_ to figure out what made her new partner tick. "All the things you have to do to prove yourself, how do you carry on?"

At first, it seemed like the warrior wasn't going to say anything in reply, fierce yellow eyes focused on the datapad in her crimson hands. Finally, in her cultured voice, she replied, "It's part of the way of the Sith. The weak are killed, either by a fellow acolyte or a master. The strong survive to become Sith." She reached down and touched the lightsaber hilt on her left hip -- the one Vette had helped her retrieve from the tomb of Naga Sadow. "I carry on because I must."

"Don't you wish you could avoid killing?" Vette sat down across from the Sith Pureblood, her eyes tracing the two scars that crossed each other below her partner's right eye.

Finally, the warrior looked up from the datapad, her expression neutral. "Wishing is pointless. It gets us nowhere. It can't undo what's been done."

"Sorry I asked." Sighing, Vette sat back in her chair and propped her booted feet up on the table. Despite the warrior's serious, closed-off manner, the Twi'lek liked her. She was the first person at the academy to actually _appreciate_ Vette. Though she didn't crack a smile at Vette's jokes, she _had_ removed the shock collar. That meant she wasn't _all_ Dark. Right?

* * *

At first, Vette wasn't sure what woke her up. As she lay in her bunk, the Twi'lek heard movement out in the common area. While the ship sped through hyperspace to Balmorra, she and Kejine had agreed to get some rest, but it didn't sound like the Sith was resting. Getting up, Vette pulled on her pants and shirt and padded from the crew quarters. She found Kejine seated on the couch near the ship's holocomm, her head in her hands. The Twi'lek hesitated on the threshold, not sure if she should go to the other woman or go back to bed. Something in the set of the shoulders under the casual shirt made Vette pause. As she hesitated, the Sith made a soft sound that, if the Twi'lek hadn't known better, she'd have said it was a sob. Regardless of what that sound was, Vette crossed the room and sat down beside Kejine, winding a slender blue arm around the gray-clad shoulders. The Sith stiffened under the touch and lifted her head to turn narrowed yellow eyes on the Twi'lek. She refused to be intimidated, simply commenting, "Sounds like you can use a friend."

"Sith don't have friends," Kejine muttered, as if by rote. "We have _allies_."

She'd have taken the words at face value if she hadn't felt the taller woman's body relax and lean into hers, just a little. "Right, and Sith spare lives all the time or, if killing someone is unavoidable, make it quick and merciful rather than slow and torturous."

"Those are isolated incidents." She waved one hand dismissively. "Caused by extenuating circumstances."

Vette gave a disbelieving snort and shook her head. "If you say so." She squeezed Kejine's shoulders briefly before withdrawing her arm. To her surprise, a deep crimson hand covered hers as it rested on her knee. Quietly, she asked, "Are you all right?"

"I've been trained for this from childhood." The Sith's voice was quiet as she spoke. "I've known what was expected of me all my life. It doesn't make it any easier to do the things I've had to do."

A sad smile curved the Twi'lek's lips. She could relate to that. "Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to."

"Doesn't make it any easier." Kejine sighed deeply and rested her head on Vette's shoulder.

A little surprised at how much trust that simple action conveyed, she rested her cheek against the soft dark red hair. "No, it doesn't."

A companionable silence fell then. As Kejine relaxed into sleep, Vette wondered what sort of demons haunted the Sith.


	2. Balmorra

Vette gladly agreed when Kejine suggested they head back to the base for the night. She needed a stiff drink after the work they'd done, especially the last bit, in Cave 52. Part of her still couldn't believe that the Sith Warrior had decided to slaughter those innocents. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. _I never know which way she's going to go on these decisions. One time she'll save lots of innocent lives, and then she'll turn right around and decide to slaughter people without a second thought._

Surprisingly, Kejine agreed to join Vette in the cantina once they'd both had a chance to wash away the grunge of the day. They sat in a corner booth, half-hidden by shadows, but able to see the whole room without shifting positions. After knocking back her first drink with relish, Vette nursed the second. As she did, she noticed that Kejine's hand trembled as she lifted her own drink to her lips. Quietly, she nudged her partner. "You okay?"

"Of course I am." The yellow eyes narrowed into a glare at the Twi'lek even as the glass rattled against the tabletop.

"Sure, I believe you." She glanced pointedly at the now-still glass.

As Kejine glanced around the room, Vette could feel the tension in the leg pressed lightly against her own. Then she slid out of the booth, gesturing with one graceful hand. "Come."

"Okay." She finished off her drink and followed the Sith from the cantina.

Once they were alone in the room they were sharing for the duration of their stay on Balmorra, Kejine leaned back against the wall, her hands shaking visibly as she covered her face with them. Vette stood quietly watching her, not sure what she should say or do. Finally, her voice muffled, the warrior told her, "I never _chose_ this for myself."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, moving closer.

When the Pureblood dropped her hands, her yellow eyes were bleak and haunted. "I'm from a prominent Pureblood family. My siblings and I were tested for Force sensitivity at a young age. If we proved to be sensitive, then we began training to go to the academy on Korriban once we were old enough."

"If you weren't sensitive?" The Twi'lek couldn't imagine being raised like that. Granted, she'd been born a slave without control over her own fate, but at least the slavers hadn't been her own _family_ forcing her into it.

She shook her head, wiping a hand across her eyes. "I'm not sure. I had a sister who wasn't sensitive. I never saw her again once our parents realized that she'd never go to the academy."

"Guess being born free isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh?" Vette leaned into the taller woman, offering sympathy and moral support.

Kejine gave a hollow laugh. "All my life, I've acted a part and something tells me I always will. I don't know who I really am anymore."

"Don't act with me and we'll find out together." She offered a light-hearted smile as she made the suggestion, hoping it would cheer the other woman up.

"I'm not sure I can _stop_." A wry smile twisted the scarred lips.

Vette found one of Kejine's hands with hers and squeezed lightly. "We'll find out together."

"Together, yes."

* * *

"What is it?" Kejine's exasperated question snapped Vette out of her surprised reverie. "Stop staring at me and get whatever it is off your chest."

She held up her hands in mock surrender as the taxi took them to their destination. "You just surprised me back there."

"Surprised you? How?" The Pureblood raised an eye ridge.

After fidgeting with her weapons belt, Vette blurted out. "You _flirted_!" At the blank look she received, the Twi'lek explained. "Back there, with the good lieutenant: you _flirted_."

"Mostly, I wanted to see if I could fluster him." The Sith folded her arms across her ample chest. "And... it was fun."

Vette couldn't hold back a broad smile at the last admission. "So there _is_ a mischievous side to you!"

"Don't go getting any ideas." Kejine's voice was as dry as Tatooine. "I could still put that shock collar back on you."

"You could, but you won't." She leaned back in her seat, folding her hands behind her head.

Another inquiring look. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Just a gut feeling I have." The Twi'lek waved off the question. She'd noticed a difference in the Sith Warrior's behavior since their talk a few days ago. Kejine had been much more lenient and merciful to her targets of late. She made an effort to avoid killing them outright, looking for other ways to accomplish Darth Baras's goals. Vette didn't want to call attention to these changes, in case it made Kejine change her mind. Instead, she was going to encourage the Pureblood to continue making the merciful decisions. She seemed happier, relatively speaking.

The taxi landed then and they climbed out, prepared to fight the Republic. Checking her lightsabers, Kejine muttered, "Time to see what other grunt work I get shoved off onto me as well as Baras's mission."

"That's what you get for being so good at what you do." Stifling a laugh, Vette followed, checking that her blasters were ready.


	3. Nar Shaddaa

" _QUINN!_ " Kejine's Force-enhanced bellow nearly made Malavai jump out of his skin as he organized the restocked medbay.

He glanced at the chronometer even as he straightened up from his crouch by the cabinets. His lord and Vette had only been gone a few hours. What had happened? The good captain received his answer the next moment when the Sith Pureblood appeared in the doorway, her robes splattered with blood and cradling an unconscious Twi'lek against her chest. He pointed even as he turned to retrieve supplies. "Put her on the bed."

"You'd better live up to your claim of being a good field medic." This was the closest he'd heard Lord Kejine come to a threat since they'd met on Balmorra.

Malavai's hands most assuredly did _not_ shake as he gathered kolto, bandages, and other supplies. "What happened, my lord?"

"We were ambushed." The warrior stood back out of the way as he began to work. The most serious injury appeared to be a gash from the Twi'lek's left shoulder all the way down her side to her hip. "Two had blasters and focused on me. They were laughably easy to defeat. A third had a vibrosword."

He glanced up from stitching the wound closed to see his lord clench her hands into fists. "I'm guessing the third one attacked Vette and paid for it?"

"With his life." Kejine's yellow eyes seemed to burn for a moment.

Given her usual calm composure, that surprised him. Even in combat, she remained calm, her movements graceful, precise, and deadly. For her to lose control of her emotions _now_ , when the Twi'lek had been hurt, well, that confirmed something he'd begun suspecting soon after joining them and meant he had to work extra-hard to save her. Though Vette drove him crazy at times, he'd never wished her harm. "I'm glad to hear it, my lord."

"Will she live, Quinn?" His lord sounded truly worried and he'd have been surprised if he hadn't seen for himself how she'd always worked to protect Vette on Balmorra, drawing her opponents to her to keep them from hurting her companion. He had no doubt she'd attempted to do the same on Nar Shaddaa.

Malavai finished applying the extra-strength kolto to the gash and prepared a painkiller injection. "She will, but I don't recommend that she do anything strenuous for the next several weeks."

"Understood. She's on light duty until you give her the all-clear." Kejine nodded firmly, her tone brusque. "Do you feel up to fieldwork?"

He nodded back as he tended to Vette's other wounds. "Of course, my lord. I'll watch your back."

"Good. Get plenty of rest tonight." She was completely calm and composed once again.

Both turned their attention to the Twi'lek when she began to stir. "Kay...?"

"I'm here, Vette." Her voice gentle, Kejine stepped to the side of the bed and took the blue hand in both of her red ones.

Her voice weak, Vette asked, "You 'kay? Not hurt?"

" _I'm_ fine. _You're_ the one who nearly bled out on the street." Malavai busied himself with putting away the supplies so he wouldn't seen the suspicious shine in his lord's eyes.

"'Msorry." She shifted restlessly on the cot. "Who?"

He returned to the cot and lightly rested a hand on her arm. "Stay calm. You'll only make things worse."

"Cap'n?" Vette looked surprised, not that he blamed her. They hadn't been getting along well.

He managed a small smile. "You serve our lord in your own way. That puts you in my care when you're sick or injured."

"T'anks." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Kejine offered him a small, grateful smile as she drew a chair up to Vette's bedside. "I'll keep an eye on her. You prepare to go dirtside with me tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." Malavai bowed slightly and left the medbay.


	4. Tatooine

"Permission to speak freely, my lord?" Malavai made the request reluctantly. She had been quieter than usual ever since their visit to the oasis.

Blinking, Kejine looked up from her cup of iced caf, yellow eyes inquiring. "How many times do I have to tell you that you needn't ask, Quinn?"

"Oh, about a dozen million more, my lord," Vette responded with a grin. The Twi'lek had made no secret of her disappointment at being left behind, but their lord had reminded her that she was still on light duty thanks to the injury she'd sustained on Nar Shaddaa. "He's such a stickler for protocol that he'll _always_ ask."

The Pureblood chuckled, very quietly, and turned to Malavai. "What's on your mind, Captain?"

"If it's not too intrusive, may I ask what happened at the oasis?" He couldn't contain his curiosity and explained for Vette, who looked confused. "I saw a dark figure walk across the water towards us and moved back to give our lord some privacy. Once the figure attacked, I of course moved to help."

Vette nodded and looked inquiringly at Kejine. For a long moment, she remained silent, staring into her cup once more. "It was a reflection of me, of what I could be if I'd followed a different path from the one I'm now on."

"A different path?" Malavai glanced at the Twi'lek, who shrugged slightly. "Meaning?"

Their lord looked up from her caf once again, her mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Surely you've noticed that I'm not like most Sith lords, Quinn. I show mercy and kindness to enemies and allies--"

"Friends, my lord," Vette corrected, her own smile wry.

The warrior rolled her eyes, but didn't react otherwise. "Technically, that is more the way of the Jedi, but the ways of Sith make me sick inside. Killing in the heat of battle is one thing. My opponents have chosen to fight me, and so I fight to survive. When they ask for mercy, however, I prefer to grant it."

"You certainly seemed like a typical Sith on Balmorra," he observed, noting that Vette had briefly squeezed Kejine's arm, as if to comfort her.

Arching her eyebrows, the Twi'lek asked, "Do you act the exact same way with everyone you know, Captain? Do you behave around your family the same as you would around us or Darth Baras or your superiors in the military?"

"Calm, Vette. It is a legitimate observation." This time, it was Kejine who squeezed Vette's arm. Malavai wondered if either female was even aware they'd done it. "She is correct, though, Quinn. When I speak with Baras, I present myself as the perfect Sith apprentice: angry and hungering for blood. It's kept me alive so far."

Malavai nodded. He understood all too well the need to present a different face to different people. "I won't tell anyone, my lord."

"Thank you, Quinn."


	5. Alderaan

Kejine bowed her head slightly to the tiny image of the general. "I'll take it under consideration."

"That's all I can ask." The image winked out.

The Pureblood started to turn away and stopped suddenly, her breath hitching. "Are you all right, my lord?" Vette asked, peering closely at Kejine's face.

She nodded, and then winced. "'Mfine. We have... work."

"You're hurt, aren't you?" the Twi'lek demanded, quickly slipping an arm around her lord's waist.

The muscular body trembled under her touch. It felt... nice, but the circumstances were wrong. Still, Kejine shook her head. "'Sjust a scratch."

"Uh-huh, that's why you can barely stay on your feet and you're slurring your words." She rolled her eyes.

Dargus slipped an arm around Kejine from the other side. "We have a medical droid. It can patch her up."

"Thanks," Vette answered for both of them, since the Pureblood had slumped in their grasp, unconscious. "My lord!"

Together, they carried Kejine over to the medical tent and placed her on a cot. After a quiet conversation, the med droid trundled over. "Please step back a moment so I can examine the patient."

"Right, sorry." She stepped back and dug out her holocommunicator.

Barely a moment later, Malavai Quinn's tiny figure formed in the air before her. "Vette? What's wrong? Has something happened to Lord Kejine?"

"Why do you think something's happened?" She couldn't resist joking a little. It helped push back the worry and panic she felt. "I _could_ be calling to chat, you know."

He folded his hands behind his back, his expression skeptical. "You _could_ , but we only barely tolerate each other, so that is very unlikely."

"I'll have to start contacting you more often, then." Vette tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

It could've been her imagination, but his tiny image showed concern. "Are you all right, Vette?"

"Fine, fine, but long story short, Kay's badly hurt." She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could continue speaking. "The med droid's patching her up, but I'd feel better if you took a look at her."

Malavai produced a datapad from seemingly nowhere, tapping away. "Where would you like to meet?"

"If you can get your cute Imp butt to Outpost Ghrent, that would be perfect." She inwardly cheered when he ducked his head, clearly flustered. Kejine was right: flirting with him _was_ fun! At the thought of the warrior, Vette's good mood evaporated. "It'll be a bit of a flight for you, but it's the closest one to our position."

He cleared his throat, his tone brisk when he found his voice. "Not to worry. I'll be there ASAP."

She quickly scrubbed her eyes when Dargus approached. "Your master is stable and strong enough to travel. Am I correct in thinking you've contacted one of your own people?"

"Yeah, our medic." Vette nodded and tucked her holocommunicator away.

He looked surprised and glanced over his shoulder at where Kejine now sat up on the bed, looking stubborn. "Why didn't he come with you?"

"He got heatstroke while we were on Tatooine a few weeks back." She couldn't stifle a fond smile, though whether it was at the memory of Malavai's stubborn insistence on wearing his full uniform in the desert heat or at the sight of Kejine being as stubborn as always, she couldn't say. "The docs kept him with us, but said he should still take it easy. Traveling to the outpost shouldn't be too much of a strain for him."

The lieutenant nodded and looked at Kejine, who'd gotten to her feet by now and swayed, catching herself on the bed. "I'll help you get her most of the way there, but--"

"I appreciate all the help you can give me." Vette meant it. Part of her wished they were allied with House Organa rather than House Thul, but _anyone_ was an improvement over that slimeball Kendoh anyway. "We'd better go before she takes off without us."

Without a word, Vette moved to Kejine's side and looped an arm around her waist. Startled gold eyes glanced down at her. "Vette?"

"You won't make it without help, so shut up and accept it."

Kejine gave an exasperated sigh, though a smile twitched at her lips. "Fine."

* * *

"That... slimeball!" Vette burst out once Kejine turned off the holocommunicator. "I bet this is revenge for not letting him have Renata."

Kejine nodded to the Jedi and headed in the direction he'd indicated when he'd mentioned a backdoor. Keeping her voice low, she replied, "No doubt. Do you recall those other families, who experienced attacks at the same time as ours on General Organa's?"

"You mean the ones that Kendoh accused you of? Yeah." She snorted and peered out cautiously when they reached the door. As expected, no one was around.

The Pureblood strode out the door past the Twi'lek. "I'm almost sure that was Kendoh's doing as well. He was the only other one who knew what we had planned."

"How could he know about us helping the Organa troops, though?" Vette hurried to keep up with Kejine, fingering her blasters as she kept an eye on their surroundings.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kejine wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. "It wouldn't surprise me if he has spies of his own. A man like him--"

"So, what're you gonna do about him?" Vette leaned into her briefly, relieved once again that she'd recovered so quickly from that battle, thanks to the med droid and Malavai.

Kejine shrugged, squeezing once again before releasing her. "I haven't decided yet. Something that will _really_ hurt."

"Death would, but that's not your style." She suddenly grinned. "Wait! I have the _perfect_ idea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Kejine made Kendoh leave Alderaan forever. Give up everything he'd worked and schemed for and go into exile. That seemed to be a more appropriate punishment than killing him outright.


	6. Taris

On the trip to Taris, Jaesa settled into life aboard the ship and got to know her new companions. Unlike Lord Kejine, Vette was cheerful and irreverent, delighting in teasing everyone around her. Captain Quinn ignored the teasing and carried on with his work. Though her master rarely showed it, Jaesa could still sense her amusement when Vette poked fun at her and the Twi'lek didn't seem to mind the lack of reaction from her. When they'd arrived at the garrison, Vette seemed to transform, shrinking into herself and sticking close to one of the others at all times. Having heard her story, Jaesa understood her reluctance to remain alone in a base full of Imperials. When Kejine agreed to let Jaesa accompany her, the Twi'lek seemed unhappy until their lord leaned in and murmured something to her that made her face light up with a bright smile. The last she'd seen of her new friend, Vette had been sticking close to Quinn's side, chattering happily at him while he did his best to carry on with his work.

That evening, they camped at one of the outposts instead of traveling all the way back to the garrison. As Jaesa tended to her wounds, she caught a glimpse of Kejine's face in the firelight. She'd lowered her hood and discarded her mask for the moment, leaving her head unprotected. The usual fierceness of her eyes was muted by the distance of her expression. Finishing with the kolto pack, she hesitantly spoke, "Master?"

"Mmm?" Blinking, Kejine took a moment to focus on her apprentice. "Yes, Jaesa?"

"Are you mad at me for doubting your word to General Frellka earlier?" She repacked the medkit as she waited for her master to answer.

The Pureblood shook her head with a small smile. "No, I'm not, Jaesa. It was a valid question. Though we've had time to get to know each other, this was our first day working together in the field." She reached over and rested a crimson hand on Jaesa's knee. "Are _you_ all right? We're fighting Republic soldiers after all."

"I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly, touched by her master's concern for her well-being. "I'd honestly rather not, but I knew when I chose to go with you what I was getting myself into."

Kejine shook her head again, sympathy in her eyes. "Knowing intellectually is different from knowing viscerally. I thought I was ready when I went to Korriban, but I realized soon after I arrived that I'd have _never_ been ready."

"Vette told me you tried to be Dark, like your family and masters wanted," Jaesa drew her knees to her chest, tugging the hem of her robe over her bare feet. "Was it difficult?"

Silence reigned for several long moments as the warrior gazed into their small fire. "My parents wanted me to be like Thana Vesh: eager to fight and kill. I never was, but I quickly learned to hide it, to act like my sister, Nyanara. _She'd_ have been a perfect Sith."

"What happened to her?" Clearly, something had, given the way Kejine had spoken of her.

As she replied, a haunted look appeared in her eyes, "Nya turned out to be Force-blind. The day after we were tested for Force sensitivity, she disappeared from the family compound and my parents never spoke of her again."

"Do you know where she disappeared to?" Jaesa shifted to sit closer to her master, resting a hand on her shoulder.

It shook under her touch, Kejine's voice a whisper, "Sith Purebloods who prove to be Force-blind are a disgrace to their families. Most kill them or send them far away."

"Which was it for your sister?" Jaesa kept her voice as low as a whisper.

"I don't know." A sob escaped her master then and she slid her arm around Kejine's shoulders, offering comfort. She stiffened briefly, and then leaned into the touch. Humming softly, the human mused that being a noble might not be as glamorous as she'd thought. _Every walk of life comes with its own difficulties, I guess._

* * *

"Since it's just you and me, I can safely say, I don't like this "attacking the Jedi" one bit." Jaesa didn't try to hide her discomfort with the idea.

Kejine stopped and turned to her, reaching up to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. Would you like to ask Vette to come and take over?"

"No, I'll be all right." She shook her head quickly, offering a weak smile. "I've a feeling this won't be the last time we'll be sent to fight Jedi."

Her master had a sympathetic smile on her face. "You're right. I've fought Jedi in the past and we'll likely fight more in the future."

"Then I'll just have to get used to it." Jaesa squared her shoulders determinedly. "I've sparred with other Jedi in the past. I can do this."

To her surprise, Kejine drew her close and rested their foreheads together, yellow eyes gazing into hers. "Don't be afraid to let yourself weep for them later. They were once your colleagues. I won't think less of you for mourning for them."

"Thank you, Master." That comforted her more than she'd thought possible.

Smiling, the Pureblood squeezed her shoulder once again and they continued further into the spaceport. They had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious: Kejine basically told Vette to stick close to Malavai and do her level best to annoy the crap out of him. It didn't work, but it DID give them a chance to get to know each other.


	7. Quesh

"My Lord!" The ensign's shout brought both Kejine and Malavai to a halt barely more than two meters from the shuttle.

Much to the captain's surprise, the Pureblood's voice was very nearly a growl when she turned to address the ensign. "What is it now?"

"I do apologise, my Lord, Captain." He nodded to Malavai. "I understand the eagerness to be rid of this planet, believe me."

Folding her arms across her chest, his lord told the officer. "I sense a 'but' coming and I doubt it's as nice as the captain's."

"My Lord!" Malavai exclaimed, feeling his cheeks heat with a blush and wishing he still wore the filtration mask he'd been given upon arriving on the planet.

Coughing, the ensign continued, "Before we can allow you to leave the station, you need to go through detoxification. The chemicals in the atmosphere could be lingering on your armor and skin, so--"

"We'll have to take a shower and our armor will be treated to remove any traces of the chemicals." Kejine sighed deeply.

Malavai did his best _not_ to think about Kejine showering and focused on logistics, "Do you have separate facilities for males and females, Ensign?"

"Of course, Sir!" The ensign nodded so vigorously that it was a surprise his head didn't pop off his shoulders. "Specially formulated soap and shampoo are waiting in the shower cubicles. Take as long as you like. You will be scanned before we return your gear to you."

The shower cubicles in question stood side by side with only a flimsy wall separating them. Kejine started removing her gear as they approached the cubicles; her facemask, gloves, belt, bracers, and boots landing on the deck in front of her cubicle. As she reached for her chest armor, Malavai hastily drew the curtain between the changing areas and began removing his own gear. Kejine chuckled, "What's the matter, Quinn? Feeling shy?"

"Just giving you privacy, my Lord." He hesitated once he was down to his armored shirt and pants, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest. Sneaking a glance over his shoulder, he caught a flash of bare crimson skin around the edge of the curtain as she slipped into her shower cubicle.

Stifling a groan, he finished stripping and slipped into his cubicle. He turned on the water and flinched back at the coldness of it, waiting for it to warm up. Malavai could hear Kejine humming softly as she showered. Footsteps clicked on the deck outside the cubicles and a strange voice called, "There are towels, tunics, and pants waiting for you once you're done with your showers, my Lord, Captain."

"Thank you!" Quinn called, beginning to wash now that the water was warm enough. He'd planned on washing up once they got back to the ship anyway. He wanted to get the smell of the planet and the Hutts off his skin and out of his hair. He just happened to be doing it sooner than he planned.

He was still scrubbing his skin pink when he heard Kejine's water shut off and the drain in her cubicle suck up the excess water. "Don't try to drown yourself in there, Quinn. It'd please Pierce to no end."

"I'm sure it would," he answered dryly, making a face as he thought of the lieutenant. "I'm almost finished, my lord."

He heard her step out of her cubicle and begin toweling off. "There's no rush. Our gear isn't back yet. The tunics and pants are clean, at least."

"Of course they are, my Lord. This is the Imperial military. Even in Hutt space, we have standards." He turned off his water and stepped out of his cubicle to dry off. The tunic and pants waiting for him were a little large, but the material was soft and comforting against his skin.

Kejine sat on the bench outside the changing rooms, the white material of the tunic and pants making her crimson skin seem that much brighter. She looked up at him and remained silent for a long moment. Malavai resisted the urge to fidget. Finally, a small smile quirked her lips. "I don't think I've ever seen your hair without any product in it."

"It's the only way to keep it under control." He sat down, folding his arms across his chest. It felt strange to be sitting beside her without layers of armor and gear between them.

She reached up and fingered his hair. "I like it."

"It wouldn't be appropriate." He did his best to smooth his hair into some sort of order with his fingers.

Kejine rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else, because a couple troopers arrived with their armor. "All clean and ready to go."

"Thank you." They accepted their gear and slipped back into the changing rooms to put it back on. Malavai felt more like himself with each piece that he put on. _I hope we never come back here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just couldn't resist this idea once it came to me. XD


	8. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRRRRRRRRRR!

Alexander had been waiting for this chance to work side-by-side with Lord Kejine for _weeks_. He'd thought she would want him by his side for the final assault on the Republic base on Taris, but she'd followed that fragging Captain's advice instead and taken the former Jedi with her. She'd taken him with her on Darth Vengean's flagship, but then she'd had to go down to Quesh and decided to take the fragging Captain because of the toxic environment. As if his medical skills would be any help! Now, she'd finally decided to take him with her to Hoth and he had to go and sprain his ankle! He stifled a growl of annoyance when a familiar voice asked, "You sent for me, my lord?"

"Thank you for coming, Quinn." She'd removed her facemask and her breath puffed in the cold air. "I know you're not fond of the cold here."

The fragging Captain bowed slightly. "You're my commanding officer. I come when you call."

"Cut the slag, Captain," Alexander bit out, propping himself up on his elbows. "She called you down here for no good reason. The med droid can patch me up just fine."

"Droids can only do so much." They spoke in unison and glanced at each other in surprise. His cheeks reddening, Quinn looked away and Kejine continued on her own. "Though their medical programming has become quite sophisticated over the years, it has yet to account for differences between individuals."

Quinn had opened his medkit and now stood beside the bed, scanner in hand. "If I have a look, Lieutenant, I can instruct the droid in how best to tend to your injuries so you are back on your feet quicker."

He slumped back on the bed, his armor creaking at the move, defeated. "Fine. Do whatever you want, Captain."

"Thank you, Pierce." Kejine stood at the head of the bed as Quinn held the scanner over Alexander's left leg.

As he waited for the scanner to finish, the captain addressed the lieutenant "What exactly happened to cause this?"

"We were fightin' some Republic forces on one of the lakes, frozen over o' course." He gestured expansively as he explained. "One o' them thought they'd catch Lord Kejine by surprise by attackin' from behind her. I showed them they were wrong by leapin' at them and bashin' them with my rifle."

When he faltered, unwilling to explain _exactly_ what happened, Kejine took over the story. "Unfortunately, while he succeeded in his effort, the cleats on his boots worked _too_ well and he managed to wrench his leg while turning to look for another opponent to fight because his body turned while his foot did not."

"I see." The scanner beeped then and Quinn examined the information it provided. "Well, Lieutenant, you managed to wrench your knee and fracture your ankle. Even if I were to inject kolto, you'll have to stay off that leg for several weeks to allow it to heal properly."

Alexander grumbled, glaring at his leg. "I hate kolto. Hate the way it makes me feel loopy."

"The topical gel alone would take much longer to mend the break, though the bruising and swelling will go down quick enough with it. I doubt you'd appreciate that." Quinn rummaged in his medkit and withdrew two vials and a tub of gel.

He sighed and nodded, folding his arms across his chest, accepting that the fragging captain knew what was best. "Fine, all right. Just get it over with."

"Would you prefer him to stay down here on the base or up on the ship?" The Sith sounded concerned and it made Pierce feel marginally better about the whole situation.

Quinn injected one vial just above Alexander's ankle and the other just above his knee. "While I would prefer not to move him with his knee and ankle like this, the cold won't do much good for either injury."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question." Kejine sounded amused, though a quick peek at her face revealed a stern expression.

The captain finished smearing gel over the worst of the bruising. "For now, he should stay put until the worst of the injury has had a chance to heal. We can instruct the droid to keep him warm and still. Depending on how long our mission will take, he should be healed enough to make the trip up to our ship before we're ready to leave."

"Thank you, Quinn." Now her voice was soft and sounded like it was getting farther away.

His eyes barely open as the fragging captain wrapped bandages around his knee and ankle, Alexander wondered if he imagined the slight tug of a smile at the other man's mouth. _Nah, it's the kolto, making me see things that aren't there._

* * *

"Kay! Quinn!" Vette jumped up from her seat beside Jaesa when she saw the pair descend from the shuttle. She paused in her rush towards them when she noticed the big, furry, four-eyed alien following them.

Kejine, who'd removed her facemask, offered a reassuring smile. "Vette, Jaesa, this is our newest crewmember, Broonmark." As Vette and Jaesa closed the remaining distance and offered blankets and warm drinks to Kejine and Malavai, she continued the introductions. "Broon, these are two of your crewmates: Vette and Jaesa Willsaam."

"A Talz," Jaesa murmured as they started towards the hangar where their ship waited. "Didn't Lieutenant Pierce injure himself fighting Talz?"

Broonmark made a sound similar to a growl and Kejine turned to rest a hand on his furry arm. "It's all right, Broon. Jaesa's quite correct on that count." She turned back to them. "We helped Broonmark achieve his objective on Hoth and he, in turn, helped us. Now he has chosen to make us his new clan."

"Welcome to our clan, Broonmark." Jaesa bowed her head to him.

He bowed his head in return and Vette tossed him a sloppy salute when he looked at her. She hid a smirk at the pained expression on Malavai's face. "Welcome to our strange little family, Broon."

"Lieutenant Pierce may be more difficult to win over, my lord." The captain reminded Kejine as they trooped up the ramp to their ship.

She keyed in the access code and the door slid open. "He will or he'll be reassigned. I trust _you_ to inform him of that, Quinn."

"Me, my lord?" He looked surprised by the order. "Why not you, my lord? He has more respect for you--"

Jaesa quietly led Broonmark away to the quarters the males shared. Vette lingered as Kejine told Malavai: "You are his superior officer, Quinn. He must learn to show you the respect due your rank. A man like him will only respect you if you assert yourself. Once you do so, he will respect you as he should."

"Yes, my lord." The captain squared his shoulders and shrugged off his blanket, marching to the medbay, where Pierce had settled after returning to the ship, on the Sith lord's orders.

Kejine turned to Vette and nodded slightly before turning to head to her quarters. Smiling, Vette followed her. "Are you _sure_ it's a good idea to have Quinn confront Pierce?"

"Better it happen here on the ship away from prying eyes." The Sith Pureblood entered the code for her quarters and gestured for the Twi'lek to precede her inside. "Hopefully, this will stop the posturing on both sides. It was giving me a headache."

Vette perched on the bed while Kejine changed out of her armor and into the warmest set of pajamas she owned. "When he came back to the ship, he kept muttering about that 'fragging captain' making him seem more injured that he was, just so he could accompany you on Hoth instead of Pierce."

"Malavai had no more desire to actually stay on the planet than Pierce did to come back to the ship." Kejine set one of her lightsabers on the bedside table and the other under her pillow.

Vette nodded and rolled her eyes. "You should've _seen_ him after you ended your call. He didn't slump, because it wouldn't be proper, but I could tell that he wished Pierce had managed to avoid injuring himself."

"I have no doubt on that count." Kejine slipped under the covers and looked at Vette for a long moment. Hesitantly, she asked, "Would you mind staying with me? I can still feel the chill of Hoth in my bones."

Amused, Vette nodded and stripped down to her tunic and pants. Something had changed between them since Jaesa joined them. Something about the confrontation with the former Jedi on Hutta had made Kejine more open, at least to Vette, and led to requests like this one. Vette herself wasn't quite sure where she wanted things to go, but she rather liked the chances to cuddle with Kejine and hold the muscular body close as they drifted off to sleep. She felt... safe, protected, and not just because her friend was a Sith. _Whatever it is, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. No telling if or when she's going to draw back into herself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about that last bit: apparently, when Jaesa used her ability on Kejine, it showed her that her feelings for both Vette and Malavai are more than platonic. Kejine isn't sure how Malavai feels towards her, but Vette's feelings are pretty clear. As a result, Kejine started making overtures to Vette, who happily reciprocated.


	9. After Quesh (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hint at what happens at the end of chapter two of the Sith Warrior storyline, but nothing major.

With the ship quiet as they zipped through hyperspace to Belsavis, Vette pressed the door panel for Kejine's quarters. After a moment, it slid open and she entered the room. As she expected, the Pureblood sat on her bed in what the Twi'lek privately called her 'thinking pose': knees drawn up to her chest and arms folded on them. Sometimes she rested her chin on her arms, but at the moment, she looked at Vette. The yellow eyes, which could be fierce in battle and stern while talking with Imperial flunkies, now only reminded her of a lost little girl. Kicking off her shoes, she sat down on the bed and drew Kejine into a hug. The Sith returned the hug, her fingertips pressing into Vette's skin. Her face buried in the Twi'lek's neck, Kejine murmured, "I didn't want this, any of this."

"I know, Kay." She gently stroked Kejine's back, feeling her tremble, "but you are too extraordinary a person to _not_ be singled out in some way."

After a moment, the Sith carefully eased back and stared at Vette, tear tracks on her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it." She smiled warmly, reaching up to wipe away the tears with her thumb. "You are the daughter of two long lines of Sith Purebloods. From your childhood, you were trained in the Force, taught to follow the Dark Side. Yet, it sickened you, would have broken you if you'd continued. Instead of giving in to the pressure to follow the Dark, though, you chose to turn your back on everything you'd been taught, everything you'd been _told_ was right, and do what you _felt_ was right. It takes amazing strength to do that."

Kejine looked down, a shy smile curving her lips. "I... hated how slimy and sick I felt every time I made a decision I knew would make my parents proud. I wouldn't have had the courage to start following my instincts without you, Vette."

"Me?" She pressed a hand to her chest, surprised. "What do you mean?"

The Pureblood shrugged, tracing a pattern on the bedspread with one finger. "Just by listening and holding me. You helped me see that it wasn't a _bad_ thing to go against all I'd been taught."

"Oh, well, hey, glad to be of service." The Twi'lek grinned and tossed a sloppy salute that would have made Quinn cringe to see.

Kejine chuckled softly, and then sobered quickly, looking out at the hyperspace streaking by. "Do you think I'm the right person for this, Vette?"

"Being the Emperor's Wrath?" Vette reached out and covered Kejine's hand with hers. "Yeah, I do, actually. I just don't trust those two Servant guys."

Her heart skipped a beat when the other female turned her hand over and twined their fingers together. "Neither do I, but they're giving us a chance to get back at Baras for trying to kill us. That's enough for me now."

"I'm still keeping my eyes open." She rested her head on Kejine's shoulder.

"Me, too."


	10. Belsavis

"C'mon, Jaesa." Vette grabbed her arm and tugged her in the direction of Kejine's quarters.

Letting herself be dragged along, Jaesa asked, "What's going on, Vette?"

"We haven't had a girl gabfest yet," the Twi'lek explained, pressing the door panel. "Time to remedy that."

After a moment, Kejine's door slid open and the two females ducked inside. The Sith Pureblood had a datapad in her hands and looked surprised when she saw them. "Vette, Jaesa. What brings you two here?"

"Girl gabfest time, your Wrathiness." Vette flourished the bottle she held in her hand.

Even as she gestured for the other two females to have a seat, Kejine looked puzzled. "Girl gabfest? What do you mean?"

"It's when we drink and talk about 'girl' stuff." The Twi'lek plopped down next to the Sith while Jaesa perched on a chair across from them.

Accepting the offered bottle, Kejine eyed it for a long moment before taking a drink. "What sort of 'girl' stuff should we talk about?"

"First of all, how did things go dirtside?" Vette didn't hesitate to take a drink, and then offered the bottle to Jaesa.

Hesitantly, she accepted the bottle and took a drink as the other two had. "They went... fine. We worked with a Jedi who had the same goal as us."

"He used to be Nomen Karr's Padawan," Kejine added and the human couldn't stop a flinch at the mention of her former master. The difference in him after fighting the Sith had shocked her. "He didn't expect to see Jaesa."

Vette gave a low whistle. "I bet he didn't. What did he think when he saw you?"

"He was... surprised." She kept her voice low in order to keep it steady. "He asked if I regretted my choice to go with Lord Kejine."

The Twi'lek held up a hand, a bright smile on her face. "Not 'lord', Jaesa: her Wrathiness."

"Oh, shut up, Vette." Rolling her eyes, Kejine shoved Vette, who burst into laughter as she fell onto her back on the bed.

Jaesa had the feeling her lord would have been blushing if her skin wasn't red already. In an effort to distract the Twi'lek, she asked, "Is everything all right between you and Captain Quinn, Master? I sensed strong emotions coming from the two of you earlier."

"Yes, everything's fine." Kejine drew her knees to her chest and refused to look at either of them.

Vette sat up with a grin, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, I sense a story. Dish, dish!"

"Well, to tell the truth, I sort of accidentally kissed Captain Quinn." The Sith promptly hid her face in her knees.

For her part, the Twi'lek looked puzzled and a little hurt. "How can you accidentally kiss someone? It's usually intentional."

"Please tell us?" Jaesa requested gently.

Lifting her head, Kejine told them, "He was babbling on about how us being in a relationship would cloud our judgment and generally just spouting all the military nonsense about fraternization and I just wanted him to stop _thinking_ and start _feeling_ , so I just grabbed him and kissed him."

"That's not accidental." Vette looked teasing, but Jaesa wondered if she imagined the flash of pain from the Twi'lek.

She remembered something she heard the other servant girls on Alderaan ask all the time when they talked about boys and kissing: "Was it good?"

"I don't know?" The Sith Pureblood shrugged her shoulders.

There was no mistaking Vette's incredulity. "How can you not know?"

"I've never kissed anyone before!" Embarrassment poured off Kejine in waves as she hunched in on herself. "I don't have any other experiences to compare it to!"

Both Jaesa and Vette stared at her in surprise. The Twi'lek found her voice first, "Wow. Your education was seriously lacking in some areas."

"Even _I've_ kissed a boy or two." She blushed when the other two looked at her.

Kejine sighed deeply. "Before I went to Korriban, my parents had to approve any man I dated. You can imagine how well _that_ worked."

"Yeah, that makes sense, but what about after?" Vette gazed at her intently, mirroring her pose. "You've never had a fling in all our traveling around the galaxy?"

A shrug of the broad shoulders answered the question eloquently. "I... never felt the need to. I was quite content to spend time with you or the others."

"Boy, I had no idea." Vette dropped her chin onto her knees, her expression turning meditative.

After watching the other two females glance at each other and away, several times, Jaesa hesitantly suggested, "Perhaps you should kiss someone else? So you can compare kisses?"

"You mean Pierce?" The Twi'lek made a face that expressed her opinion on the subject.

The human shook her head, hiding her amusement. "No, someone else she cares about."

"There's only one other person I'd care to kiss." The Pureblood admitted, glancing at Vette, and then quickly away before the other female noticed.

Jaesa hid a smile at the flare of hope from the Twi'lek. "Who?"

"You." Kejine fidgeted with the blanket beneath her, not quite looking at Vette.

The emotions from both females nearly overwhelmed Jaesa and she quickly got to her feet. "That's my cue to leave."

Neither seemed to notice her departure because, as she headed towards the quarters she usually shared with Vette, the emotions coming from the two made it clear that they were focused only on each other. _As it should be. I'm not sure how the captain will fit into the picture, though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to Vette and Kay's first kiss! This scene helped me to understand that Kejine is demisexual. She only feels an attraction to people she knows and cares about. In this case, she's attracted to both Vette and Malavai. Further explanations are in future chapters.


	11. Post-Voss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR spoilers for what happens between Voss and Corellia in the Sith Warrior storyline.

"Quinn, set course for Corellia, and then meet me in the conference room," Kejine ordered once she and Vette set foot on the Fury.

He bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "As you wish, my lord." He proceeded into the cockpit to do just that.

When he reached the conference room, he stopped short when he saw Vette sitting beside their master. "Shut the door, Quinn. This conversation is just between the three of us."

"Yes, my lord." He let the door shut and locked it. At her gesture, he approached and sat in the chair on her other side.

Kejine swiveled her chair to face his, her expression serious. "I knew you were holding something back." He stared at her in surprise. He'd perfected his ability to hide his true emotions years ago. How could she know? A slight smile twitched at her lips. "I learned to control my emotions when I was a child. It was easy to spot someone else who'd learned the same."

"I... had not realized that you'd managed that, my lord." He tried to keep his attention on the Sith, but he couldn't help wondering about Vette's presence.

Sadness flashed briefly across her face. "You learn what you must to survive, as I'm sure you know." He inclined his head slightly. "I meant what I said before, Malavai." She leaned forward in her chair, taking his hands in hers. "As far as the others are concerned, you _never_ betrayed me and you never _will_ betray me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." He unconsciously turned his hands to grasp hers in return, making no effort to hide his emotions now. "It's just... Darth Baras."

She squeezed his hands slightly. "Let me guess: he has some sort of leverage over you. That's how he was able to manipulate you into betraying me, even though you _know_ the truth of the matter: that I am the Emperor's Wrath and he is only pretending to be the Emperor's Voice."

"Exactly, my lord." Malavai nodded, only then realizing that she'd removed her gloves as he had, so their palms were pressed skin-to-skin.

Kejine squeezed his hands a second time, and then released them. "We will work together to remove that leverage so Baras no longer has a hold on you." Her yellow eyes bored fiercely into his. "You are _mine_ and I won't share you with the likes of him."

"Thank you, my lord." He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat at this unexpected display of passion from her. She usually kept her emotions in check and it was... flattering to see them expressed in such a way.

He blinked in surprise when Vette leaned forward to peer over the Sith's shoulder. "What sort of leverage does Darth Pretender have on you, Quinn? I'll take care of it."

"It's my sister," he told them after a moment of hesitation. "Baras has someone shadowing her, ready to kill her if I don't do as he says."

The Twi'lek glanced at their lord, who nodded. "Give Vette the details and she'll take care of your sister's tail _and_ take her somewhere safe from Baras."

"Yes, my lord." He nodded and picked up the datapad waiting on the conference table to enter the information that Vette would need.

When she took the datapad after he'd finished, he didn't release it immediately, meeting her eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry I knocked you out, Vette, and for the things I said. I didn't mean them at all."

"If Kay forgives you, then I do, too." Her smile was fierce and predatory. "I won't do it a second time, though."

He released the datapad and Vette skimmed through the information. Kejine spoke as she did, "Nor will I, Malavai. I don't do third chances."

"I understand, my lord." He nodded, not missing the flash of anger in her eyes.

The Twi'lek tucked the datapad into her belt. "I'll get on this as soon as we land, your Wrathiness. The sooner Quinn's sister is out of danger, the better."

"Agreed, Vette." Kejine took her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss the palm. "Stay safe and come back in one piece."

He nearly fell out of his chair when Vette leaned down to kiss their lord softly. "Anything for you, Kay."

With that, the former slave bustled out the door to begin making her preparations. Malavai looked at the Sith with wide eyes. "My lord?"

"It's exactly what it looks like." Was that defiance in her eyes? "Vette and I are lovers." Against his will, his thoughts went to the one kiss they'd shared. "I... care for you, too, Malavai. Somehow, both you and Vette are special to me. However, since you held something back from me, I didn't feel comfortable pursuing anything further with you. Vette, however, never held back from me, so I did with her."

He glanced at the closed door, and then back at her. "And now, my lord?"

"Vette has already told me that she cares about you, despite the stick up your butt." He couldn't stifle a soft huff of laughter at the obvious direct quote from the Twi'lek. "She's agreed to at least share me with you, if you are amenable to the idea. If you're not, then I won't make any further overtures to you."

Malavai pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to process it all. "It's all a bit much to take in."

"I understand. Take your time to think about it, Malavai." Kejine stood up and feathered her fingers through his hair as she had once before. "I know you're used to using logic and reason to make your decisions, but sometimes you just have to go with your instincts."

He nodded, but made no attempt to speak. She left the next moment and he remained in his seat, pondering everything that had transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know with male Sith Warriors, if they romance both Vette and Jaesa, they make him choose between them. If he tries to choose both, Vette goes 'ew' and refuses to share. Personally, I think she refuses to share because Jaesa is Dark in these situations and not because she'd rather not share, period.


	12. Corellia

"Master, may I have a word?" Jaesa requested once Vette had left the ship.

Kejine nodded, gesturing absently to the chair in the corner as she double-checked her leathers. "Of course, Jaesa. What's on your mind?"

"I noticed that there's been a change in Captain Quinn." She sat down and drew her knees to her chest. "He doesn't seem to control his emotions the way he did before."

Her master froze for a moment as she changed into her leathers, and then continued as if she hadn't. At the same time, Jaesa sensed a spike of emotions that she couldn't quite identify. Quietly, Kejine told her, "Yes, I finally had a talk with Malavai about that. He had reasons for it that are being dealt with as we speak."

"I take it those reasons are meant to be private?" She knew how important certain secrets were.

The Sith nodded, buckling her belt. "Yes, they are. If you're worried about the safety of this ship and her crew, rest assured that they are not in danger from it."

"I didn't think they were." She smiled wryly as her master clipped her lightsabers to the wrong sides of her belt. "You'd never put us in danger like that."

Kejine must have sensed Jaesa's amusement, because she looked down and sighed in exasperation when she saw what she'd done. As she switched them to the proper sides, she continued as if supremely unconcerned, "Pierce will be in charge of the ship while I'm gone. You and Broonmark may offer assistance to the local authorities if you like, but stay close."

"Of course, Master." She nodded; that was their usual protocol in situations like that. "Where will Vette be?"

Her master shook her head slightly. "That I cannot tell you. It's a private matter that she'll attend to while we're busy here."

"I understand." Jaesa stood up and bowed slightly. "May the Force be with you."

Kejine returned the bow, her smile hidden by her mask. "And with you, my apprentice."

* * *

Vette smiled in anticipation as she approached the ship. Quinn's sister was safe from any of Baras's agents, which would make both him and Kejine happy. Her smile faded when she drew closer to the ship and saw carbon scoring and blaster burns on the hull. _It was pristine when I left. What happened?_ Suddenly wary, she drew one of her blasters and approached the ship cautiously. Just as she reached the foot of the ramp, the door opened at the top to reveal a familiar figure. "Kay!"

"Vette! I thought I sensed you out here." Her purple and silver robes billowing behind her, the Sith hurried down the ramp and drew the Twi'lek into a tight hug.

She returned the hug with some surprise. Kejine wasn't typically so demonstrative, especially in public like this. "Looks like I missed all the fun here."

"So did I." Her lover grimaced as she looked up at the ship. "You're back just in time. We were about to lift off."

Vette reached out to stroke the hull. "What happened to the ship?"

"That's not something we can discuss out here." Kejine looked at the spaceport around them with wary eyes.

She nodded, looping her arm through the Sith's. "Fine, let's get on board and you can tell me all about it."

"And you can make your report to me and Quinn." They hurried up the ramp. Kejine stepped to the door of the cockpit. "Everyone present and accounted for, Lieutenant. Take us up."

Vette didn't hear Pierce's acknowledgement, but assumed he gave one. She followed the Sith to the conference room. Not surprisingly, Malavai already sat at the table. Surprisingly, however, he drummed the fingers of one hand on the table. Once Kejine closed the door behind them, she didn't wait for him to ask. "Your sister is safe and sound. She's out of danger."

"Thank you, Vette." He slumped in his seat, covering his eyes with his hand.

She looked at Kejine in surprise. A slight smile curved her lips. "He's decided one way to prove that he's trustworthy is to release his control of his emotions and his reactions, to some extent."

"Only around certain people." He amended, dropping his hand.

Vette dropped into one of the chairs, dumping her bag on the floor. "So, who's going to tell me what happened while I was gone?"

"Vowron is safe." It was her lover who spoke, sitting in the chair adjacent to hers.

She turned her chair and plopped her feet in the other female's lap in a shameless demand for a foot massage. "Of course he is. We're talking about _you_ after all, Kay."

"Indeed." Malavai folded his hands together in front of him as Kejine tugged Vette's boots off her feet and began rubbing them. "Lord Vowron revealed his other reasons for being on Corellia besides directing the war effort."

She rolled her eyes, wiggling her toes happily. "Let me guess: you had to do something or other to disrupt Baras's plans and that's what took you so long?"

"In a manner of speaking." Kejine sighed deeply. "Baras managed to rescue Draagh from Hoth, but he's certainly dead now."

Quinn stood up from his chair. "And now we are on our way to Korriban to confront Baras before the Dark Council. Vowron will ensure that Lord Kejine is admitted to the chambers."

"You'll truly be the Emperor's Wrath once you do, won't you?" Vette asked once he'd left, looking at her lover with wide eyes.

Kejine leaned forward, reaching up to cup her cheek. "I will, but I doubt much will change. Only that I can openly acknowledge my position. I'm still me."

"I guess I just hoped we could keep cruising around the galaxy, doing everything we can to piss off Darth Pretender." She sighed deeply. "Silly of me."

Without warning, Kejine tugged her from her chair and into her lap. "I know you're worried about us, Vette. If I could, I would take all five of you with me into that chamber, to show Baras that I have allies he couldn't even dream of. As it is, I'm taking Malavai with me, for reasons that I'm sure you can guess."

"Rub it in his face that his plan to get you through him failed." Vette grinned, her worries fading. Then it turned wicked. "You know I don't normally approve of you killing people who're at your mercy, but this is one person I'd rather you killed."

Kejine grinned back, just as wicked. "I certainly intended to, but I'm glad you like the idea."

"I just wish we didn't have him to thank for bringing us together." She rested her forehead against her lover's.

The Sith kissed her softly. "That doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad to have you in my life."

"Ditto, your Wrathiness."

"Stop calling me that."

"Never."


	13. Afterwards

_"C'mon, your Wrathiness! It's not every day you can celebrate killing Darth Pretender."_

_"Despite Vette's questionable choice of words, I agree with her, my lord."_

_"I do, too, Master. You have achieved a remarkable feat and should celebrate it accordingly."_

_"I don't care if you come or not, my lord. It'll be nice not to lay low."_

_**"Great victory should be celebrated."** _

With all of her crew united, how could she say no? She joined them for a few rounds of drinks, despite her usual preference for avoiding cantinas. When a pleasant buzz started, she decided she'd celebrated long enough. "Thank you for your support, but I'm too tired to stay out any longer. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

She'd just changed into her most comfortable pajamas when someone signaled at her door, requesting entry. When she opened it, both Vette and Malavai stood on the other side. "This is a pleasant surprise. Come in, both of you."

They entered and Vette promptly flopped onto the bed. Malavai remained just inside the door. After a few moments of silence, the Twi'lek spoke up, "Sooo, Quinn and I have been talking."

"Have you? That's new." She finished putting her clothes away and sat down on the bed beside Vette. Her lover promptly squirmed around so she could put her head in her lap.

As she removed Vette's headband and began rubbing her temples, Malavai said, "We _have_ talked in the past, my lord. Just not quite so frankly."

"What did you talk about?" she asked before Vette could correct the captain.

He moved closer to the bed, his eyes on the two females. "The fact that we both care about you very much."

"Correction: we both love you." Vette took one of her hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. "He's just too stuffy to admit it just yet."

She stifled a laugh when he gave a long-suffering sigh. "Whether you call it caring or loving, the point is that we both feel it for you. Vette has said that she's willing to share and I am here to say that I, too, am willing to share."

"Are you absolutely certain of that, Malavai?" she asked the question in all seriousness, glancing down at Vette. "It won't simply be a matter of taking turns. You won't be jealous if I kiss Vette in front of you?"

He shook his head, looking from one to the other. "On the contrary, my lord. I find I rather like the thought of watching you kiss Vette. It is a sign that you two trust me enough to show such affection for each other in front of me."

"No need to ask how _I'd_ feel if I saw you two kissing," Vette volunteered with an exaggerated leer. "You two are gorgeous separately and _smoking hot_ when you're together."

Eyeing her thoughtfully, she asked, "Shall we test that theory?"

"Test it? How?" Malavai looked puzzled.

Wondering if he was being deliberately obtuse, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down to her level to kiss him properly. After a moment, he responded to the kiss, resting his hands on her shoulders to help balance himself. When they paused to catch their breath, Vette grinned up at them. "Yep, just as I thought: _smoking_."

"I knew you'd say that." She gently stroked Vette's cheek, a silent question in her eyes. After a moment, the Twi'lek nodded, kissing her palm. Nodding back, she turned her attention back to the male. "Malavai, would you like to spend the night with us?"

He blinked, startled, and looked at them for a moment before a small smile curved his lips. "I'd be glad to, my lord."

"First things first: call me Kay, Malavai."

"As you wish, my-- Kay."

"We'll work on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for now, but the new expansion is giving me IDEAS, so we'll see.


	14. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kejine has a vision, so it's off to Rishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said I'd post these. XD In case you're wondering, Kay's still with both Vette and Malavai. It's just Vette knows her moods best and Malavai's still awkward at 'comforting'.

"Quinn, set a course: we're going to Rishi," Kejine ordered him. He bowed and left the conference room. She turned to the Talz. "Broonmark, inform the others."

Once he left, Vette slipped her hand into Kejine's. "There's something else bothering you, Kay. I can tell."

"In the vision, I saw all of us dead," she admitted quietly, squeezing Vette's hand gently. "Me, you, Malavai. It was... unnerving."

Slim blue arms snaked around her waist and Vette pressed her face to Kejine's shoulder. "Yeah, I bet it was. One of my worst nightmares is that you die because I didn't kill someone quick enough and they get you. Bet Malavai has similar ones."

"I've no doubt." Kejine turned and wrapped her arms around Vette, reassured by her warm presence in her arms. "Have you been in contact with your friend, Risha?"

She felt the Twi'lek nod. "Yeah, mostly mail, since her freighter captain friend supports the Republic and we're--"

"Imperial, I understand." The Sith smiled faintly. "I'm just glad you two found each other again after all this time."

A familiar chime sounded and they reluctantly pulled apart so Vette could dig her holocom out of her pocket. A familiar figure coalesced in the air above it: Risha. "Vette, I hope you're all right. I wanted you to know where we're going, in case we disappear."

"Well, that's not foreboding at all." Vette rolled her eyes.

Kejine kissed her forehead, just below her headband, as Risha's image continued, "For some reason, our navicomputer kept changing our destination every time I plotted a course. It kept changing it to Rishi. We don't know if this is a job offer or a trap, but Captain Jeveen, in her infinite wisdom, has decided to check it out. I wanted to let you know, so you don't worry if you don't hear from me."

"Psssh, of _course_ I'm going to worry if I don't hear from her." Vette turned her holocom off and tucked it back into her pocket.

Kissing her softly, Kejine told her, "Well, we'll see her soon enough, then. Let's go see if Malavai's finished plotting our course."

"With help from Pierce, no doubt." Vette grinned mischievously as they left the conference room and headed to cockpit.

As she predicted, while Malavai was seated in the pilot's chair, Pierce sat in the navigator's chair. Taking her seat in the captain's chair, Kejine requested, "Status report, gentlemen."

"Course laid in, my lord," Quinn reported, flashing a scowl in Pierce's direction.

The lieutenant ignored it. "Just double-checking the captain's calculations, my lord. Rishi _is_ a bit off the beaten path, after all."

"Make the jump then, Captain."

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
